


Darling Our Love is More than Worth its Weight in Gold

by kugurin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Otayuri, Mentions of Victuuri, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugurin/pseuds/kugurin
Summary: Thinking about it now, who knew we would come so far?Jean-Jacques, Seung-gil and an overview of their relationship through the years.





	

When they first started dating, neither of them thought it would last. Given the various factors that could greatly impact their relationship and cause it to crumble eventually.

 

**Still, this does not mean they love each other less.**

 

* * *

   
On their first anniversary, which also happened to be in time for the holidays, Jean-Jacques took him on a special date.  
  


Seung-gil remembers it vividly; as the sun sets over the horizon an array of colors painted the canvas that was the frozen lake.  
  


Large, calloused hand wrapped around his pale, slender one as the both of them tread on the ice with ease.

JJ spun him carefully, and in an instant, gleaming blue irises met calm, dark ones. The world was still, as warmth engulfed the atmosphere.

 

Hand in hand they danced to a tune only they could hear. 

* * *

 

Their second anniversary was far less romantic than the first one. Two weeks before their planned vacation in Thailand, a fight had broken out.

Thinking about it now, the reason behind was honestly ridiculous.

 

He remembered their heated argument in one of the changing rooms at the Hershey Centre where the venue for Skate Canada had been set.

 

During that skating season, Seung-gil chose the theme of Romance, exhibiting a graceful side as oppose to his allegedly stone cold personality.  
  


He was the last one to take on the ice that night, right after his boyfriend who presented another astounding performance to the masses.

The crowd erupted with such enthusiasm as his music ended and he made his final pose.

 

Seung-gil proceeded at the kiss and cry quite aware of the hardened gaze the followed his every movement.  


As soon as his interview was over, he felt something cold wrap around his wrist as he was being swayed through the parted crowd. The embroidered maple leaf on JJ’s jacket flashed an angry red before Seung-gil.  


**_“What are you wearing?”_** The Canadian skater asked the second they were in the confinements of the dressing room.   


It came out rather harsh and had taken Seung-gil by surprise.  


_**“My costume.”** _ He replied, voice without a hint of sarcasm.

 

Unlike the costumes he had worn in previous competitions, his current outfit had been a subject of attention to a number of spectators.   


All because of the low cut on the back of his cobalt blue top.  


They did not have any discussions after that, JJ just wrapped his jacket around Seung-gil’s shoulders, the size successfully covering the small of Seung-gil’s back down to his thighs.

 

Shortly after their bickering, the winners were announced, and when the Korean skater claimed his silver medal on the podium, safe to say that the audience began to wonder why he changed out of his livery.

* * *

  
Celebrating the third year of their relationship was such an experience, for the lack of better words.  
  


The initial idea was to take a romantic soiree in the streets of Paris right after the charity gala that they had organized for the summer.

  
Yet, when their fellow competitors caught wind of the news, the proposal had been steered on a different direction as they found themselves relaxing in the hot baths of Hasetsu.

 

Seun-gil wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he found friends with his supposed to be rivals on ice. Genuine people he could lean onto.   
  


They partied the night away in the comforts of the Katsuki’s hospitality, getting drunk with some minor cases of people stripping.

  
Surprisingly, it wasn’t the Russian living legend who initiated the undressing, in fact, he remained sober throughout.

 

And when the clock struck midnight, he knelt on one knee, took Yuuri’s hand in his and looked at the bewildered Japanese skater.  
  


 _ **“Yuuri, would you finally take this man to be your better half?”** _ Victor asked in a voice unwavering.

 

The rest of the night was spent in congratulating the engaged couple who was already married nonetheless and a drunk eighteen year-old Russian fairy who was crying in pure happiness, muttering about how his parents are finally getting married while hugging the arm of a certain Kazakhstani skater.

* * *

  
By the fourth year of being together, both he and JJ were formally introduced to their respective families.  
  


Seung-gil was frightened at first, but JJ kissed his worries away and assured him that everything will be fine.

  
They entered the Lee’s mansion, fingers intertwined. It sure brought him relief when he saw how accepting his parents were of their relationship. 

It wasn’t just for show, the smiles on their faces tell him otherwise.

 

Later that evening, he woke up to the sound of hushed voices coming from outside his bedroom door.   
  


Seung-gil wasn’t one to bother himself with eavesdropping yet he found himself pressing his ear on the mahogany doors.  
  


 _“Take care of my son Jean. His happiness outweighs any materialistic whims of this old man’s heart.”  
  
_

His father’s voice wasn’t forced or strained, it was a request free of anger and disdain.

Tears stained his pale cheeks and really, Seung-gil could not be any more grateful for the support.

* * *

As they marked the fifth year of their relationship, Seung-gil reached a sudden realization; a very sentimental one to boot.  
  


He wants to spend his waking days together with this exuberant man who lit a fire in him.  
  


Seung-gil laid his eyes on the half-naked man snoring softly next to him, arms haphazardly sprawled on his waist.  
  


An affectionate chuckle escaped his lips as he carded his fingers through the navy blue locks, sweeping them on the side of JJ’s face and planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

Christmas arrived and following the holiday was their anniversary, JJ had taken him to his grandparents’ place where they were to celebrate with the latter’s family.  
  


It has been a custom since they have gotten together a couple of years back.  
  


Seung-gil always had so much fun with the Leroys, they were good-natured people that make Seung-gil feel like he had long since been a part of their family.

 

When it was time for their traditional gift exchange, the Korean skater felt peculiar as all eyes were on him in strange anticipation the moment he stood up from the loveseat.

JJ retreated to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, leaving him alone with the rest of his family who were all wide-eyed and smiling at Seung-gil’s direction.

  
He smiled nervously in return, turning his back as he picked up the gift meant for him.

 

When he faced them once more, he was rendered speechless as he saw his boyfriend on one knee, gazing at him with love in those pools of ocean blue eyes.  
  


**_“Seung-gil Lee, I know you were listening back then. When I made a promise to your father that I will take care of you. And though I could not give you happiness in everyday of our lives, would you still be willing to share the rest of your life with this hopeless king that loves you?”  
_ **

Jean-Jacques had asked him, voice quivering and hands shaking, clutching a box that cushioned a simple silver band.

 

For a moment, time stood still.

  
He could only see the man he is very much in love with before him, and as if he was some protagonist in an overly dramatic romance comic, Seung-gil nodded in affirmation and wrapped his arms around JJ, and uncharacteristically whispered a hundred I-love-yous in the Canadian’s ear.  
 

Jean-Jacques’ chest vibrated as he chuckled and enveloped Seung-gil in a hug reciprocating the warmth that the other has given off.

* * *

A small smile adorned his face as he caressed the intricate borders of the wooden frame. Seung-gil remembered all that has happened like it was only yesterday.

 

After a while, he placed the object gently on the counter table as heard the small pitter patters rushing towards his direction, the loud barks, and the familiar heavy footsteps that followed shortly after.

**“Joyeux Noël, maman!”**

Two identical toddlers wrapped their small arms around Seung-gil’s legs and looked up at him, beaming with pure innocence and joy; something they inherited from somebody he knows all too well.

Seung-gil chuckled and bent to level his height with the energetic pair of twins, engulfing them in a hug.    
  


**“Thank you.”**

 

And really, he meant it in more ways than one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Though I have been shipping JJSeung since forever, I am still aware of the fact that JJ already has someone else in the canon series, and I respect that. I do not like the idea of cheating and I believe that the jjseung shippers are always careful when they express their love for this ship without offending other pairings. 
> 
> Also, don’t think too much where the twins came from, they call Seung-gil ‘maman’ because they grew up hearing JJ tease Seung-gil with that word and it stuck. 
> 
> originally posted on tumblr @justthewriternextblock


End file.
